darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarix Recieves A Report
Back to 2011 Logs Thursday, August 11, 2011, 9:09 PM Solarix Scientia (NPC) Something was in the air in Crystal City, ever since the disrupted Light Festival, not that Scientia had noticed. The archivist had been happily buried in datapads and mainframe access for the last few orns, researching the long-lost rituals of pilgrimage that had been a part of the original temple built on the current location of Crystal City. Sorting the myths from historical fact had taken time, but she had combed through to compile a comprehensive report of things she could verify to give to the Heirophant- now, she just had to find him. Solarix luckily is perhaps the easiest one to find most of the time in the city. He just now was stepping out of the HOly Place, stretching his wings with a satisfied sigh at a successful... whatever he did in there. "Heirophant," Scientia bows deeply, white-and-gold plating polished to perfect. "Do you have a moment for me to present my findings on the matter of the sacred springs beneath the temple?" Solarix snaps his optics towards her, and smiles. He seemed more relaxed than usual lately. He had been in the Holy Place for almost a week as he nods, stepping down to join her "Of course I do. Is here fine, or somewhere else?" "Oh, here is fine, anywhere you would like, really." Scientia says. "It's fascinating stuff, really, I had no idea how much data there was on the tunnels under the temple in a historical context. Perhaps I'll write a paper someday." "I'd be delighted to read it if you did. Mine old mind cannot remember all of this places' secrets, as long as I have been with her." he remarks, glancing up and around "So.. Secret Springs?" Scientia shakes her head. "A misnomer, entirely. The mercury springs were here before Crystal City, and the city was founded around the temple and inns that were built to house pilgrims to the springs. At one time, they were the primary thing that attracted people to the city." Solarix ahhs and nods "I see. Yes, I think I remember that on old maps. And the oracle of course. Scientia says, "Right, although the oracle appears to be mostly a popular myth versus something with a great deal of basis in fact. The earliest records suggest that Primus spoke directly to pilgrims." "It is entirely possible that he speaks to those who are willing to listen, or were willing to listen." admits Solarix with a nod of his head, moving to sit on one of the pews "And you think you found the location of the Oracle?" "I believe so," Scientia says. "THere are a number of maps, which I've taken the liberty of downloading for you and correlating." She removes a datachip from subspace and proffers it to the Heirophant. Solarix takes the chip and slides it into his rather pretty datapad, bringing up the information instantly "What is your favourite amongst the possibles?" he asks. Scientia shakes her head. "All I can tell you is what I found in the archives, but it's all there." Solarix nods "But personally? " he presses, flipping a wing Scientia leans over to view the screen on Solarix's datapad. "This one." She taps a claw on one of the files. "It's the furthest away, but the most recent tunnel survey from three vorns ago indicates that it was once heavily trafficked and indicates a great deal of activity." Solarix tilts the screen to see it better, and nods "When can we go look? " he asks, not even hesitating "Whenever you'd like, Heirophant." Scientia says. "Although I'd advise taking a sizable guard. There's no telling what condition the tunnels down there are in. The last survey was 3 vorns ago, as I said." Solarix hrmphs a little "Squads have better things to do than dig in the dust, but I will consider it." he admits dismissively "Of course, Heirophant." Scientia says with a nod and a flick of wings. "Do you have any other questions for me about my research?" "I think you did an excellent job. Im' surprised some of these sources are still in our data system." he confesses Scientia says, "Some of these were on crystal media that was stored rather than being recorded into the main datastream itself. I took the liberty of uploading them while I was researching." Solarix beams "How delightful! I wonder how many other forgotten items there are in there." he notes, ponderously Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Solarix's LogsCategory:Solarix's Quest TP